one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wolf O'Donnell vs Jango Fett
Wolf O'Donnell vs Jango Fett is ZackAttackX's fourth One Minute Melee. Description Season 1 Episode 4! Star Fox vs Star Wars! Two of the galaxy's feared bounty hunters exchange fire! Who will leave with the victory? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! ''' '''WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Space - Star Wars. Fox's Arwing was under heavy fire. Wolf was right on his tail and for some reason, there was another spacecraft shooting him from the side. In a matter of seconds, the Arwing was going down and crashing into a nearby planet. Both ships pursued the falling Arwing. Location: Mos Eisly, Tatooine - Star Wars. Wolf ejected from the Wolfen and Jango Fett emerged from Slave I. Both stopped and glared at each other. "What do you think you're doing? This is MY bounty!" Jango demanded. Wolf drew his pistol. "I don't think so!" he growled. Jango drew his pistols and aimed at Wolf. Wolf drew HIS blaster and aimed at Jango. EYES ON THE PRIZE! FIGHT! Jango opened fire. Wolf countered with his own blaster fire. This kept going until Wolf rolled into cover behind the Wolfen. Jango took to the air with his jet pack and fired at the spacecraft with his Dur-24 wrist laser, hoping to lure Wolf out. Wolf popped up and shot at Jango's jet pack, trying to ground his opponent as soon as he could. Jango avoided the fire and fired his rocket at the ship. Wolf rolled out of the way just in time. The rocket crashed into the Wolfen, destroying it in a matter of seconds. Wolf was still alive, but he was wide open. Jango continued his assault with his wrist laser, but Wolf put up his reflector and rebounded the assault. Again, Jango narrowly evaded, but Wolf was already on him. Using his Wolf Flash, he slashed at Jango's armour, but it wasn't enough to bring the bounty hunter down. Wolf used his Wolf Flash and latched onto Jango's back. If he couldn't shoot the jet pack off, he would have to remove it himself. Jango flew around, trying to loosen Wolf's grip, but it didn't work. Wolf managed to pry off the jet pack, sending Fett crashing down. He struggled to pick himself up, but Wolf wouldn't allow it. He used Fire Wolf and charged head on into Jango, sending him further backwards. Wolf pounced on Jango and knocked his blasters away. With all his strength, he slashed at Jango's face, ripping the helmet off. He scratched Jango's face, leaving blood marks all over. Wolf drew his rifle one more time and pointed it at Fett. "Playtime's over!" Wolf declared. Suddenly, he felt a shooting pain in his chest, then his body started to swell. Somehow, Jango had drawn his Velocity-7 dart shooter and shot a dart into Wolf. Wolf collapsed on the ground as Jango picked himself up and used his ZX flamethrower to burn Wolf to ashes. K.O! Jango grabbed his helmet and put it back on. Suddenly, the sound of a spacecraft taking off caught his attention. He spun around to see Slave I taking off. That darn fox! He rushed over to his ship, but it was too late. It had already taken off. Jango was left with no way out. Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... JANGO FETT!Category:Villain vs Villain Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:"Bounty Hunter" themed OMM Category:Gun Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:What if? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:'Space' themed One Minute Melee's